Claimed Lovers
by Dalek Deb
Summary: Sequel to Un-cool Detention. Stein X Soul
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, another Stein X Soul! It is the sequel to Un-cool Detention for those who are asking. I finally typed it! All for those Anime Boston People, yes I'm going, so see if you can find me (April 2011). I can't wait! I'm most likely going for the whole weekend. I'm not sure yet of who I'm going to be, so don't ask XP… ok, lets get to the point at hand:**

**Disclaimer: Love to, but don't own**

**Warning: smut/lemon so enjoy or else **

**Yours truly, Mizukaze Nari (Debbie) =^-^=**

Soul patiently waited for the bell to ring. Cass was going to be over and then another so called detention session with Stein. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as thoughts ran through his mind. Finally when the bell rang, Stein glanced up at Soul, which made his stomach jump.

"Bye, I'll see you at the apartment, Soul!" Maka called up to him as she ran out. Once the last of the students left, Stein walked over to the door and locked it. He closed the shades of the windows and dimmed the lights to his liking.

When he turned around, he found Soul sitting on his desk. Stein walked over to Soul; who had his hands set behind him to hold himself up. Stein smirked and set his hands on either side of Soul; his lips now inches away from the younger.

"You seem so relaxed today." Stein said as Soul's blush crossed his face. "I like it." He crashed his lips upon Soul's. Soul felt Stein's tongue at his cerise, so he parted his lips and invited him in. The passionate kiss turned into a hard and frantic one in seconds.

A slight satisfaction moan came from the white haired boy's throat. Stein moaned back, then he trailed his kisses down to Soul's neck to receive more moans. Soul gave up on holding himself up and wrapped his arms around Stein's neck as Stein made a new mark.

Stein teasingly stroked at Soul's cloth covered growing member. The scientist smirked when he heard his lover's breathing grow more erotic. "S-S-St-ei-IN." Soul stuttered out. Stein smirked again and started grinding his cloth-covered member between the younger's thighs. As he gradually did this, Stein started to discloth his lover.

Soul shivered once cold air hit his bare chest. Unconsciously, he cuddled up against Stein's chest for warmth. He felt Stein's arms wrap around him and nuzzled his face into white hair. Soul looked up at him, lovingly.

HE reached up and took off the scientist glasses and laid them on the desk. "You look cooler without them." Soul smiled, and then kissed Stein. Soul slid his hands under Stein's shirt and stroked his chest. The younger moved his lips to the scientist's neck and lightly nibbled on the sensitive skin, which eared him a moan from his lover.

"Soul…" Stein moaned. Soul let go for a slight moment to remove Stein's lab coat and shirt reveling his bare chest, and then continued to make a mark on Stein's neck. As Soul did this, Stein worked on Soul's pants, lifted him up slightly to tug at them, and let them -including the boxers- fall to the floor.

Stein finally took off the rest of his clothing as Soul trailed his lips down his chest and to his lower stomach. Soul looked down, blushing, then looked back up at Stein. He pushed Stein a few inches back so he could stand and then kneeled down. He took hold of Stein's waist and leaned his head forward.

Soul wrapped his mouth around the tip of the scientist's erection and started to lick it. Stein let out a sudden gasp of pleasure and laid his hand on Soul's soft-white hair. After earning more moans from Stein, Soul engulfed as much of his lover's length as he could. Stein moaned more and thrusts into Soul's wet-casernes mouth. Soul wrapped his tongue around the hard erection continuous times before Stein started to lose his patients.

He forced Soul back onto his desk. Soul's eyes widened from the sudden force of action. He then realized Stein's erection was right at his entrance. Soul screeched as Stein thrusts his length fully into Soul without warning. Stein continued to thrust into Soul's tight entrance hard and fast immediately which made his lover gasp in pain until he finally hit the sweet spot.

Soul moaned in pleasure as he frantically searched for something to grasp onto, then finally wrapped his arms around Stein's neck and pulled at his hair. "Ah…S-Stein…F-faster…FASTER!" The scientist did as he was told and pounded into Soul faster and harder feeling his climax coming around the corner.

Sweat rolled down Stein's forehead and dripped onto Soul's face. Stein leaned down and kissed Soul's parted lips before he finally came. Soul flung his head back. Stein quickly covered Soul's mouth in time so his lover could scream in pleasure. Once he finished, Stein pulled out of Soul and collapsed on top of him.

He listened to his young lover's heartbeat in a fast pace and heard him breathe harshly. Soul wrapped his arms tightly around the scientist and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. Stein, unconsciously, reached up to the screw in his head and put it back in place, but Soul beat him to it. Once it clicked, Stein leaned up and kissed his lover passionately.

"I love you, Soul." Stein whispered. Soul smiled when he heard his name.

"I love you, too, Stein." Soul whispered back.

**Please let me know if you want me to post the third one (I do have it). I will post it after at the least 10 comments (1 comment per user. Don't make another one just to post more:) So…I'll be looking forward to the many comments. – Mizukaze Nari (Debbie)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the slight delay on the new chapter everyone. I've been really busy lately. Between work, school and stress…. It's been hectic. Now I know some of you wanted a walk in seen, but I wrote this before I read all the Reviews plus I loved this one more than the other two. But…now I got an idea for the next (even though I wrote that one too, I've been planning on re-writing it).

Anyways, I hope you guys are ok with another smutty chapter. Really my whole point to these stories is different positions between the two. Not much of a story line, but now I'm thinking one up while I'm writing this so stay with me now.

~Mizukaze Nari (Deb)

Disclaimers: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters mentioned.

Warnings: Smut and Yaoi/Shota between Stein and Soul (of Course)

* * *

Soul was told to meet Stein at his place tonight. This would be his first time going inside stein's place. He's seen the outside before though. He knocked on the door and when he heard a rolling chair coming closer, butterflies flew high in soul's stomach. When the door opened, a blush had already crossed the white haired boy's face.

"How cute, you're already blushing." Stein smirked. Soul looked away in embarrassment. "Well, don't just stand there, come in." He moved back in his chair and opened the door more for his young lover. Stein closed the door behind soul once he walked in.

He led soul to his room. As expected, Stein's room even had stitches all over the place. "You are so predictable, Stein." Stein smirked at this comment and closed the bedroom door behind him. He shifted his position on his chair as Soul explored his room.

"You like it?" Stein asked as Soul finished looking around. Soul looked at Stein who had his arms open for him to sit on his lap. Soul gracefully walked over and sat on the scientist lap. The younger swung his legs around Stein's waist and leaned his head closer to Stein's.

"It's not cool, but it's okay." Soul smiled and pecked Stein's lips.

"That's good enough for me." Stein pulled soul into a passionate kiss. Soul's tongue begged for entry at the crease of Stein's lips. Stein invited him in.

As the kiss got heated, Stein's hands explored Soul's clothed covered body. Soul moaned into the kiss once Stein slipped his hand under Soul's shirt. A few moments later, Stein finally was fed up with Soul fully clothed. He started to strip the weapon.

Soul blushed as he sat, bare naked, on Stein's lap. The scientist took off his glasses and his shirt. He pulled the younger into another kiss then trailed his lips down to Soul's neck. The weapon gripped onto the scientist shoulders and moaned once Stein started sucking and biting at the sensitive skin.

The weapon bit his lower lip as he grew hard, his member now throbbing in pain. He grinded against Stein trying to relieve the pressure. The scientist finally let go of Soul's neck and smirked at the new love mark he made. He then reached down and started pumping his young lover to make the pain more pleasurable. When Soul moaned, Stein knew it was a success.

Soul yelped when he felt something growing hard underneath him. Stein smirked evilly and kissed his lover. After the kiss was let go, Soul grabbed one of Stein's hands. His blush turned beat red as thoughts ran through his mind. Stein looked at him slightly puzzled. At that moment, Soul took three of Stein's fingers and placed them in his mouth.

He started to suck on them getting the fingers wet with his saliva. Stein grinned at the action, then kissed the younger on his forehead. Once soul was done, Stein placed one of the fingers at Soul's entrance. The weapon unconsciously pushed down onto the finger letting it scratch at his insides.

Soul nodded in letting the scientist know that he's ready for the second finger. Stein thrusts them in and out causing Soul to gasp with every thrust. Once the third entered, Soul gripped onto Stein's shoulders to the point of causing burses. Stein scissors Soul's insides searching for the one spot that caused Soul to moan. At the second he thought this, Stein found it.

Soul's moan rang into the scientist ear as the weapon arched his back hoping the pleasure would come again. Stein rammed into his prostate again gifting him with a louder moan from his lover. "St-St-St-ei," Soul stuttered. He was breathing harshly against Stein's chest trying so hard to say his lover's name.

The weapon reached down and tried to unzip the scientist pants. His fingers fumbled over Soul's and helped him. In the process he pulled his fingers out of his lover. Once his pants were unzipped and pulled down slightly, Soul positioned himself over Stein's erected member. His head was now above the scientist. He leaned down and kissed him passionately as he pushed down and Stein thrusts upward.

Soul let the kiss go and laid his forehead on Stein's shoulder so he could gasp, but instead he screamed. His nails dug into Stein's back. His muscles tighten around Stein's member. The scientist moaned the weapon's name in a reaction to this. He whispers in Soul's ear.

"Relax, uke." Is what he whispers. Soul nods his head and relaxed his muscles and let Stein's length go all the way. Once he hit the weapon's pleasure spot, Stein let Soul take control.

Soul wraps his arms around the scientist neck and started to pull then slams onto Stein's lap. Stein watches him, lustfully, as his lover pants harshly and sweet trickling down his face. Moans busted out every time he slams into his prostate. They looked into each other's eyes both tired yet lustfully. Soul leaned in to kiss Stein, but instead he flings his head back and screams in pleasure as Stein came inside him.

Stein took this advantage and attached his lips to Soul's full exposed neck. He wraps his arms tightly around Soul's small slim body and pulled him closer. At that moment, it was the weapon's turn to come. Stein's chest and stomach became covered in Soul's semen.

The weapon passed out of exhaustion and lays his head on Stein's shoulder. The scientist lifted Soul's tired body so he could pull out of him. He grabbed his lab coat and drapes it over Soul's naked body. He stood up with the weapon still in his arms and lays him down on his bed.

Stein wipes them both clean from the white creamy liquid all over their stomachs. After they were both clean, Stein climbs into bed and lies next to his young sleeping lover. He pulls the blanket over both of them. The scientist looked into Soul's face, then kisses the younger's parted lips gently. He wraps his arms around Soul's fragile body and pulls him close. Stein nuzzles his face into Soul's hair.

He felt Soul's gentle breath against his skin. "Stein…" The scientist hears the weapon say in his sleep. He fells the small body cuddle up to him. "Love you…" Soul muffles as a deep breath follows.

Stein smiles. "Love you, too, Soul." He whispers. Moments after he passes out as well.

* * *

At last! I finally finished :P. Tell me what you guys think! Review please! I love those comments you guys give me XD. ~Mizukaze Nari (Deb) BTW did any one else notice the change in past to present tense?


End file.
